


Overworking

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: “Right now, I really don’t wanna hear it and I don’t want to fight so...you do what you gotta do and...I don’t know, when you’re done being an idiot, we’ll talk.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I fully blame this all on the instagram posts they've all been posting lately. Don't know if I'll continue this, I just needed to get this out of my head. Also no idea if the texting format is annoying and if I'm doing it too much but I like writing it

11:07am sam  
Hey, missed you this morning, you could have woken me up before you left :p  
Can we see over lunch or something later?  
Love you x

01:13pm sam  
Hey, how about that lunch?

02:02pm sam  
Okay you’re busy, see you tonight

11:42pm sam  
Hey, i’m back at the hotel, gonna hit the gym  
Miss you 

12:30am sam  
Come on you haven't replied to a single message all day  
You can't work all day

12:31am sam  
If you don't reply i’m going to come over and drag you back to the hotel you NEED to rest

12:33am Digster  
sorry I’m fine  
need 1-2 hrs

12:36am sam  
Okay  
WAKE ME when you're back 

~~**~~**~~

But to his dismay, the next morning Sam was woken up by his own alarm, finding himself once again alone in the hotel room.

“God dammit...” He cursed under his breath as he got up to inspect the room and he frowned when everything looked exactly the same as when he’d fallen asleep, the bed included. “Fucking idiot.” He cursed again through gritted teeth as he ran a hand through his messy bed hair. With a long sigh he sat down on the bed again and grabbed his phone, frowned at the lack of any messages. Without thinking it further, he sent a quick message to Basti saying he’d be a little late. After getting an okay from the other man he got up again and quickly got dressed, for once not even bothering to fix his hair so he just grabbed one of Digger’s baseball caps before heading out.

~~**~~**~~

Digger was so focused on welding a new piece of prop that he didn’t hear the younger man entering the workshop, nor had he been anticipating anyone coming by. So when he suddenly felt someone tapping his shoulder, he actually screamed in surprise and nearly dropped his welding tool.

“W-wha-who the fuck???!” He yelled as he spun around to face a very angry looking Sam. “Sam jesus you scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here?” He asked bewildered as he put his tools away.

“1-2 hours? You never came back to the hotel did you?” Sam immediately questioned and Digger had the decency to look a little guilty.

“I uh...what time is it? I um...I might have lost the track of time...” The older man mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

“You _might have_?! It’s fucking ten in the morning, I haven’t seen you in like two days!” Sam exclaimed and dropped a paper bag on the table Digge was leaning against. “I don’t even know why I bothered but here’s a few sandwiches and a juice. I’m already late, I just...I don’t know, I needed to see you haven’t actually killed yourself.” The anger in his voice quickly turned into disappointment and worry. “I gotta go.” He said after a moment of silence, he’d had so many things he’d wanted to say but now, somehow it all felt pointless so he just wanted to get out of there.

“W-wait...Sam I’m sorry.” Digger started, immediately moving to take a hold of the taller man’s arm when he turned to leave.

“Are you? Really?” Sam questioned but stopped anyway, looking the other man directly in the eyes even when Digger averted his. “See, you aren’t.” He said, shaking his head and sighed. “Look, I really gotta go, I promised Basti I’ll only be a little late.”

“But-” Digger tried but Sam stopped him and calmly stepped away.

“Right now, I really don’t wanna hear it and I don’t want to fight so...you do what you gotta do and...I don’t know, when you’re done being an idiot, we’ll talk.” Was all Sam said before he left.

~~**~~**~~ 

12:06pm Digster  
thnx for the breakfast, I really needed it…  
i really am sorry tho  
please can we talk soon?  
maybe have dinner tonight?

12:10pm Digster  
look I know why ur mad but you know I’m running out of time to get everything done  
cut me some slack, okay?

01:18pm Digster  
oh come on ur being such a child!  
i know you’ve seen all my messages  
jan said u look like ur about to cut ur phone in half

03:37pm Digster  
okay I’m coming to get you  
i’ve fucked up so many boards already because I can’t concentrate worth shit I need to talk to you

03:40pm sam  
Too bad, I’m not at the studio anymore

03:40pm Digster  
then where are u?

03:42pm sam  
Not telling  
Basti took me out for drinks  
And I’m not coming to the hotel tonight, just so you know

03:42pm Digster  
so what ur staying at Basti’s?  
u don’t think I won’t come there?

03:44pm sam  
Look I really don’t want to see you tonight  
Because if I do we’re going to fight and piss everyone else off and now is really not the time for that so

03:45pm sam  
Maybe we’ll have breakfast or lunch tomorrow, I don’t know  
Just  
Get some sleep

03:45pm Digster  
it’s not even 4pm??!

03:46pm sam  
Well how much have you actually slept in the past few days?  
I haven’t slept all that much either and I know I’m starting to feel it but you’ve been working like a madman, you’re going to crash and burn before the tour even starts if you keep that up

04:01pm Digster  
is there nothing i can do to change ur mind?

04:03pm sam  
Nope  
Go get some rest, we’ll talk tomorrow

04:04pm Digster  
fine  
love u

04:06pm sam  
Love you too  
x


End file.
